1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle assembly for seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of buckle assemblies for seat belt have been already known and used. All of the known buckle assemblies have the same basic structure comprising a tongue and a latch device for latching the tongue. Generally, the latch device comprises a base member, a latch member, means for operating the latch member and means for covering the members and means. The latch member is normally biased toward the position in which the latch member latches the tongue. For this purpose, bias means is provided within the base member. As the operation means, there is used usually a push button which is directly engaged with the latch member. Because of the direct engagement with the latch member, the mounting position of the push button is limited. It must be positioned near the latch member. Since the push button is operated by fingers or the like, it is desirable that the exposed surface of the push button be located in a position most convenient for finger operation by the person wearing the seat belt, or that the push button be designed to have a larger exposed surface for the convenience of button operation or that there be a space where illuminating means for the push button may be provided. However, for the reason mentioned above, freedom in location and design of the push button is limited extremely in the known assemblies.
Another disadvantage of the known assembly is found in the manner of operation of the latch member. In the known buckle assembly, force applied to the push button is almost directly used to operate the latch member. Releasability of latch is not so good and therefore the buckle assembly must be further improved in this respect.